all the jagged pieces: peter tarn
by TheLovelyJudy
Summary: Her voice was painfully weak when she spoke to me, "…hurts…s-so…bad" she whimpered and I wished desperately that I could do something anything to relieve the physical agony she was no doubt suffering through. But finally, her body just couldn't handle his sadistic tortures. She'd survived this horror for as long as she could. I knew she was dying.
1. the prologue

I'm so bad I know, I have a hundred stories going all at once. Look out for "Because We Have Each Other" which is currently under construction (Re-writing/deleting chapters) i'm not saying it'll be out in a week or something, I really have to work on it. I've officially abandoned "Nightmare" sorry you guys, I won't delete it if that's any consolation. But let me explain what this story is about.

_Alex keeps a fifteen year old girl named Rosemary prisoner in the basement of an abandoned derelict theater, the only person who knows about it is Peter Tarn. From March 8th 1971 to June 1st 1971 Pete witnesses unspeakable crimes inflicted on the young woman but fears Alex so much that he never reports it, there is also the fear that no one will believe him and if Alex finds out he told he'll hurt Rosemary even worse. The story is told in three separate parts. The first is in Pete's perspective, after that is Alex and then Rosemary. I think it will be challenging and fun as a writer to write the same story three times but from very different point of views. Each character's story will be told in twelve chapters. _

* * *

All the Jagged Pieces: Pete Tarn

_**Pete's Prologue**_

I laid myself down next to her. Putting my hand on her shoulder and pulling up the ratty blanket to cover her naked body, partially because it was my way of showing her I respected her right to privacy and also because I was trying to keep her warm. She could barely keep her eyes open, her lips were swollen and blistered and cracked, her eyes were puffy and bruised and the skin on her cheekbones was split in some places from the force of his backhand when he'd hit her especially hard.

Her voice was painfully weak when she spoke to me, "…_hurts…s-so…bad_" she whimpered and I wished desperately that I could do something anything to relieve the physical agony she was no doubt suffering through at this moment and had been suffering through for the last four months. But finally, her body just couldn't handle his sadistic tortures. She'd survived this horror for as long as she could. I knew she dying, I tasted the salt from my tears on my lips.

"...i don't…understand…why he…hates me so much" she whispered, "wh-why…can't…more people be…like you?" when she said that it shattered something in me. I sobbed brokenly and loudly, the guilt crashing into me and cutting at me like razor blades. She admired me, loved me and I…I was the witness to her abuse, I could have told somebody and I didn't. Why didn't she hate me? I didn't want her to like me, I didn't want her to hold my hand. I had failed her. I didn't deserve her warmth or friendship.

"I'm so sorry, Rose" I croaked, my throat was sore. "I'm so sorry" I kept repeating over and over again. "it was nice…having someone near…who was on _my side_" she squeezed my hand, so softly. Her brow furrowed and she suddenly started to scratch at a nasty wound on her arm, "Don't do that Rose" I told her. The wound was extremely irritated, swollen, and infected. The skin was raised, red, bumpy and pus was oozing out. It looked very painful, and I knew it must have felt itchy.

"I'm…I'm trying to hold on…pete…I don't…I don't want to die…" she whimpered in a tiny voice, she couldn't open her eyes even the tiniest crack anymore. "…pete but…I just…I can't take anymore…it…hurts so much…" the desperation and agony in her weak whimper made my stomach turn violently. "…I'm so tired…pete…I'm so…" her breathing was shallow, her voice so quiet now I had to strain to understand what she was saying. And then she wasn't saying anything.

She was dead

I pulled her limp body into my arms, and I sobbed into the crook of her neck. I stayed with her for hours before I called the police, they saw my own bruises and scattered marks and assumed I was the villain and she had inflicted these wounds as self-defense but a veteran officer saw the tears on my face and the heartbroken way I looked at her lifeless body and told the others to relax.

"what happened here son?" his voice was cautious, like he didn't really want to know. I didn't blame him. "it was Alex Burgess. He did this to Rose" my voice trembled with anger and disgust. "He's been keeping her down here for his own sadistic pleasure for four months now. Get me out of here and I'll tell you everything."

* * *

**Please Review**


	2. Nov 3rd 1970--Nov 20th 1970

Thank you so much DemonBarber14 and Bibliophilechild for the Reviews, you guys are the sweetest :)

* * *

All the Jagged Pieces: Pete Tarn

_Her name is but a whisper of ink typed in a single paragraph_

_You'll read about it in the newspapers and hear mutters on the streets_

_You'll see black and white photographs that document the bruises_

_But you will never know what it's like to hear the piercing screams_

_You'll push her aside, you never knew her and while it will break your heart_

_You will move on with your life._

_I am fifty-eight years old and I think about her with every single beat_

_of my heart. He attempted suicide, as you know. And the article about_

_the government's wrong doing against him was 187 words longer than_

_hers. They made him out to be a victim. The article neglected to mention_

_that he'd tortured, abused, degraded, dehumanized, bullied, controlled,_

_raped, and broke a fifteen year old girl._

_Nobody ever mentioned that her name was Rosemary Berlin. They never_

_mentioned that she'd been locked inside a basement for four months_

_and apparently they forgot that she'd spent her sweet sixteen_

_being violently and brutally raped. He attempted suicide and people_

_they felt sorry for him. what about her? How could they just bury her memory_

_push her aside like she didn't matter, like she didn't exist?_

_enough of that bull shit. This is the story of Rosemary Berlin._

_It will break your heart. It will disgust you. But don't you dare turn away_

_Don't you dare deny that it happened and that somewhere it's still happening_

_Rosemary's pleas and prayers were lost in the shadows_

_Now listen. Listen. Don't say anything just listen._

_-Peter Tarn_

**November 3rd 1970-November 20****th**** 1970**

{Nov. 3rd 1970 10:42 pm The Korova Milk Bar}

Rosemary Berlin was fourteen years old when I first met her. I was sitting with my "friends" at the Korova as per usual on a cold November night when she walked in with a few girlfriends. I remember she was wearing a sweet floral print dress, her hair curled into ringlets that cascaded down her back. She looked like she'd walked out of the fifties. Her style was hyper-feminine and colorful. Reminiscent of the dresses worn by Doris Day, an American singer actress; her name fit her perfectly.

I was a very quiet person, not at all the person you'd expect to be part of a dangerous gang. I can't say that I am completely innocent; I did suggest things like beating up homeless men and I did steal things from people but I can at least say that I never forced myself on anyone. When you ask me why I beat up bums and took money from people, I say this; the power. I'd been unmercifully bullied by a group of boys in a grade above me starting when I was seven years old.

And there were times when I would join in with the beat down of a poor man or the thievery of a local owned shop simply because it made me feel that for once I had power over someone else. It was not at all a healthy way of thinking and I have indeed changed. But when she passed by us to use the restroom I surprised myself and my "friends" by talking to her. "I like your dress" I said and inwardly groaned, real smooth and sexy Pete she's practically swooning now. But she lit up like a light bulb, "Aww thank you honey! I designed it myself" she twirled around, grinning from ear to ear.

That was when Alex weaseled his way into the conversation, "How talented thou are, my darling!" and she looked at him and no longer saw me. I leaned back into my seat and stared straight as he worked his charms on her. I sipped on my moloko plus and suppressed the urge to roll my eyes at the both of them. I couldn't believe girls actually fell for his bullshit. Eventually, she was sitting on his lap with his arms wrapped around her waist and his chin on her shoulder. And when he started tickling her, they looked like the picture perfect couple. Her eyes sparkled when she looked up into his eyes.

He whispered something to her, and she bit her lip looking around at her friends who were lost in the la-la-world that Moloko takes us to when we drink too much. She got off of him and held out her hand, my stomach twisted but I said nothing as he took hers and they walked out looking so sweet together. I hate myself every day for not saying or doing anything to stop it. I can't even express how sorry I am to her and to all the other people's lives he ruined with his sadistic cruelty and selfishness.

Georgie, Dim, and I just sat there. We knew that if Alex wanted us to join him he would have given us a signal. He wanted this one to himself, I found myself strangely relieved by that. At least I wouldn't have to watch this time. I wouldn't have to whisper, "I'm so sorry" to a broken innocent girl on a filthy alley way floor or inside her own damn house where she was supposed to be safe and where she'd grown up. I wouldn't have to see them look over at me with a pleading look on their face while Alex rammed into them and made them bleed and scream out in agony and the others took their turns.

And the government, long before Alex's reign of terror, did nothing to protect its female citizens. We lived in a society plagued by a whisper hush attitude. The girls who suffered not only at hands of Alex and Georgie and Dim but other malicious young men were told to keep it quiet; being raped was an embarrassment. Being raped was a scandal. Virginity was cherished and revered and if you lost that; even by force, somehow it made you less of a person. It meant that you were ruined.

Most people don't think that way anymore, thank God, and maybe it was just the area where I grew up but that's how it was. Blood curdling screams could thunder from a house across the street so loud you could feel the vibrations but the adults would look at each other and say "It's not our place to get involved" nobody ever wanted to get involved. I remember being confused by that even as a kid, someone was screaming and crying in that house so why weren't the police coming? If someone was in pain why wasn't anyone doing anything to help?

I was snapped back into the present by Alex's boots on the floor as he approached us, looking smug. My teeth ground together. "How was she?" Dim asked eagerly, "Oh quite lovely" they'd been gone for two and half hours now. And she was probably still lying on the floor too scared to move a muscle. I told myself it was okay, she would be fine. She would get over it, right? As time went by she would be okay.

I walked home and didn't look into the black alley ways because I was afraid I would see her or another broken girl who'd come out simply to have a good time and ended up trapped in a nightmare. I just couldn't handle that tonight. I was too tired. I was too numb.

{Nov 9th 1970 5:49 am Pete's House}

"Pete-y boy! Rise and shine!" I groaned as his annoying voice broke through my sleepy mind like a bullet, rolling over I buried my face in my pillow but he ripped the blanket off of me. I was wearing only my underwear and I cried out in anger as I twisted around and tried to grab the blanket but he pinned me down with his knee by digging it into my lower stomach. It was the _morning_ dear reader and he snarled at me "What is this I feel against my knee, little brother?" it was my erection. My face burned with humiliation and I struggled to get a hold of the blanket. "No, No don't be ashamed brother!"

"Alex leave me alone!" I yelled at him, and not a second later my eyes burned with tears because he'd slapped me so hard my vision went black for a moment. "Never tell me what to do" he hissed at me. "Now get dressed, you twat, you're coming with me to the music disk boutique" I knew better than to argue. I got up and started dressing myself. "Are Georgie and Dim meeting us there?" I asked him, he was sitting in the arm chair next to my book case with his cane resting horizontally across his knees. "

He simply shook his head no. I inwardly groaned, being alone with Alex was not the most fun thing for me. I mean, at least when I was with all them I could somewhat blend into the background. "Alex, you do realize Melodia won't even open for another three hours right?" I said slowly as I finished buttoning up my shirt, his eyes darted to me and my blood ran cold. "Are thou suggesting I am a gloopy malchick with a brain like poor old Dim's?" I swallowed the lump in my throat, "No Alex; I'm sorry I didn't mean to suggest anything like that" he stared at me for a few painful seconds before his lips curled into that infamous charming smirk of his. "No worries little brother of mine! Come come come, the day is bright and beauteous"

We went to the Duke first for breakfast, where Alex flirted with three young girls who thankfully had to be at school soon so nothing happened with that situation. We walked for a long while, Alex whistling some really old song under his breath with a faraway expression in his blue eyes. That's when a bubbly and enthusiastic voice echoed loudly, "Alex!" we turned and Alex's face split into a grin as his arms swung open and she launched herself into his arms. Her legs wrapped around his waist as they kissed passionately and I realized that this was that girl from the night before.

Why was she acting so affectionate towards someone who most likely forced themselves on her? I was so confused. I cleared my throat; she blushed when she saw me and Alex lowered her down onto her feet. "Oh sorry, I didn't see you." Alex wrapped his arm around her waist in a very boyfriend protective manner. "Pete-y Boy, meet my sladky devotchka Rosemary" I felt my eyes widen in surprise, "You two…are…dating?" she was beaming, "I have to get to school. I'll see you later?" she said to him, he pulled her flush against him and whispered something in her ear. She giggled and blushed bright pink.

I watched as she hurried away, twirling around to blow him a kiss. What the fuck what happening here? He was walking as if nothing had happened, "Alex what was that about?" I asked him, we both knew he was not the type to settle with a girl no matter how pretty or stylish or sweet she might be. He gave me a mischievous smirk but didn't say anything and I didn't bother asking any more questions.

{Nov 14th 1970 7:15 pm the Duke of New York}

"Alex, you're so sweet thank you!" she squealed as she sat in his lap and kissed him in gratitude, he'd presented her with a diamond bracelet. "Anything for you darling" I could tell that even Georgie and Dim were confused by all of this but none of us dared question Alex. From her perspective he was the picture perfect boyfriend she'd day dreamed about since she was twelve years old, and he played his part well. He was very affectionate towards her, constantly holding or kissing her. He bought her things, made her laugh, all of that. And to be honest with you, I actually fell for it myself.

I thought that maybe Alex was changing his old ways. But then I heard how he talked about her when she wasn't around, "I've got the malenky bitch wrapped tight 'round my finger" he sneered and I realized that all of this was just a clever manipulation to get what he wanted from her. But I was confused, if he wanted to he could have taken her by force long ago so what was he doing? And from what I could tell—Rosemary's cheerful loving attitude towards him—he hadn't so much as said an indecent phrase to her.

He was currently tickling her, her high pitched squeals of happiness muffled by his quick kisses. I wanted to vomit all over the place. I couldn't believe she was falling for all of this. I felt so sick and sorry for her, and I was fuming inside at Alex for dragging it out this long. It was horrible, making her feel like he loved her, only to force himself on her. I mean, who does that…oh right, Alex Delarge.

{Nov 20th 1970 5:37 pm Municipal Flatblock A}

"And I want a big wedding, outside during the spring time with flowers covering everything…" Rosemary was rambling, her happy chirp almost made you forget that right behind her was a filthy wall covered in explicit graffiti. Alex was smiling up at her, "anything you desire, my pet" She beamed and kissed him on the lips, "my mom said I have to be home so…I'll see you tomorrow?" he kissed her cheek, "every hour will be the most painful without seeing your beauteous smile, my love" oh gag me. She squealed softly and kissed him, then she hurried away.

"Have you given it to her?" Dim suddenly asked eagerly, Alex cocked his eyebrow at him. "What does thou speak of o my brother?" "The old in-out-in-out" Georgie clarified. Our master and leader replied, "Why of course not. After all, a young devotchka's first time should be special yes?" so maybe that was it, Alex especially enjoyed hurting innocent virginal girls. "You're despicable" I murmured and unfortunately for me, he heard me. "What was that, Pete-y Boy?"

Maybe it was stress or maybe I wanted to die. "I said you're fucking despicable. She's a sweet girl, you son of bitch, just leave her the fuck alone" my voice was raw and sharp with anger, not just for Rosemary but for all the other girls and women he'd hurt. I didn't even see him swing his black cane, it slammed right into my face; splitting my lip and making an explosion go off in my head. I rolled onto the floor in silent agony, and he continued to beat at me.

"You insignificant little fucker" he growled next to my ear as he pinned me down with one knee, "You worthless piece of shit. Talk to me like that again, I dare you" he hissed threateningly. I wheezed out an apology and he let me up, I rubbed my bloody lip while Alex yawned and sat back down as if nothing had happened. Sometimes I wonder, if my outburst influenced his decision to keep Rosemary locked away. I wonder if he was somehow trying to punish me for standing up to him. It may seem extreme to you but Alex thrived on controlling other people. He was a monster.

* * *

**Please Review**


	3. Nov 26th 1970--Dec 5th 1970

All the Jagged Pieces: Pete Tarn

Note: I made a slight mistake in the last chapter, I stated that Alex was eighteen but he's actually seventeen years old.

Thank you so much DemonBarber14 & Weasley for your reviews they were wonderful to read :D

**Trigger Warnings** for this chapter: Emotional/Verbal and Physical Abuse

* * *

**November 26****th**** 1970—December 5****th**** 1970**

{Nov. 26th 1970 8:15 am The Duke of New York}

Here are some things they never mention in the few tiny articles they publish on Rose. She was an aspiring fashion and costume designer; high fashion was her life and her dream. She could look at a plain white dress and imagine lace, rose silk embroidery, and turn it into a dress fit for a princess. She was very skilled at sewing and embroidery especially for her young age. Her grandmother, Claire, had been a seamstress since she was a young twenty year old woman. It was her grandmother who taught her how to embroider with a delicate feminine touch, to sew so perfectly it looked like a machine had done it.

Rosemary wasn't a shy person, she was bubbly and sweet. Before the nightmare started, I can't remember a time wasn't she wasn't smiling. She respected and honestly cared about other's opinions, I was always surprised when she'd ask me "Pete; do you think this blouse should have ruffles or would lace be better?" or "Silver flower buttons or golden heart buttons for the back of this chiffon dress?" when she'd show me her notebook filled with her designs. You might be wondering how Alex reacted to all of this. When she'd show him he would praise her, "How talented thou are my darling! Such beautiful ideas my angel has in thy mind. I believe the lace would be lovely"

It was easy for Alex to continue his night life of crime and depravation; Rosemary had a curfew after all. So when he'd get a tear in his shirt she would sew it shut for him the next day never knowing that it had ripped as another girl struggled and screamed for help that would never come. "Oh Alex, you're bleeding sweetie" she whined in concern when she saw the scratch from the other girl's lost battle. "No need to worry about your loving uncle Alex, my pet. Now give us a kiss on the like rot right right?"

As usual she was sitting on his lap, we were all eating a somewhat late breakfast. She was sitting on his lap, they sitting next to me. Georgie was across from Alex and Dim was across from me. Her notebook was open on the table as we waited for Alex's steak and eggs, Dim's blueberry pancakes, Georgie's French toast, Rosemary's strawberry waffles, and my omelet. Finally we were served our breakfast, Alex and Rosemary fed each other little bites of their food like a real sweet loving couple would. She must have felt like the luckiest girl in the world…it's really sad to think about isn't it?

She talked endlessly, she loved her life and she loved Alex. That fact struck me on this day, I'd taken her for a misty-eyed fourteen year old girl. I didn't believe for a second that she was actually in love with him, but if you could see the way she looked at him. The careful way she'd tend to his small scratches, how she'd kiss him on the nose and cheeks and forehead, the way she'd hold his hand and smile adoringly up at him. She _loved_ him.

{Nov 30th 1970 9: 13 pm The Korova Milk Bar}

They were really going at it, Alex's hands were up under her shirt and he had her laying down on one of the black leather couches. He left hungry open mouthed kisses on her neck, they kissed passionately and she whimpered into his mouth. I stopped watching when Alex's eyes caught mine and he smirked. He started to dry hump her, that's when she broke the heated kiss. "Alex?" he slowed to a stop, "What's wrong darling?" he whispered her playing his part as the concerned loving beau.

"It's almost 9:30 take me home? I'll be in big trouble if I come home late again" He smiled and they got up, "Of course sweetheart of mine. Let Uncle Alex grab your bag for you, yes? Here's the keys, why don't you warm up the auto whilst I say farewell to my droogs here?" I watched as she gave us a smile and waved goodbye. The sound of her low heeled mary janes disappeared a few moments later. "Viddy well my brothers towards your left; you see that lovely devotchka?" his eyes were glittering with dangerous intent and I looked and saw a girl around sixteen years old. She was dancing to the music in a sexual manner, running her hands along her body as she felt the rhythm.

Alex walked up to her and got behind her, I suppose she was a provocative girl because she grinded her butt against his crotch as they danced way too closely for two people who'd not only just met but one of whom had a girlfriend waiting for them outside. He smirked at me as his hand reached out in front to slip into her jeans, while she moaned wantonly. Alex took her with him to the bathroom, which I unfortunately I was sitting next to. I heard everything. The gagging sounds, the slurping sounds, the muffled moans, the deep growls, the heavy breathing. They were in there for twenty minutes when Rosemary walked back in looking worried, annoyed, and angry.

She didn't know Alex was in the bathroom with that girl. "Alex?" she called softly, and a few moments later Alex emerged from the bathroom with the girl trailing behind him. Rosemary was naïve but she wasn't stupid, I saw the hurt in her eyes. But she wasn't ready to even think that he would do something like that. "What's taking so long?" she asked softly, when he didn't answer she continued "…Alex, who…who was that?...wh-why was she in the bathroom with you…why is…why is her lipstick smeared and a-all over you…?" her voice shook with tears that she kept trying to blink away.

I wished I could disappear into the ground

"Darling, my beautiful darling; I'm only a man. I have needs" he cooed at her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her flush against him. "I love you though" oh that bastard. This was the first time he'd said that to her, funny how he chose to say it after she'd found out he'd been fucking some girl in the bathroom right? "If you loved me you wouldn't cheat on me!" she shrieked, pushing him away and hugging herself as her chest rose and fell with her furious sobs. "Forgive me, angel" he cupped her face. She turned her face away from his kiss, "No don't do that, please don't. I love you so much Rosie. You're my entire world darling, I was weak. It will never happen again" he said to her.

Dim and Georgie had already left and I wished I had to. "It won't happen again?" she finally replied after a few long seconds of silence. He kissed her forehead, "Never my darling" he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and they left in silence. I waited until I was sure they were gone before heading home myself; the night was young but I was exhausted and fell asleep the moment my body hit my bed.

{Dec. 5th 1970 The Duke of New York}

Why was this place called "The Duke of New York" I often wondered, we were nowhere near the sparkling city often portrayed as a fantasy world in the movies. I could tell that Alex was still having to work on winning back Rosemary's full affections, she hadn't been sitting on his lap or kissing or hugging him that much. He was on probation if you will. "Govoreet to your Uncle Alex about thy troubles, my darling yes? Come now, tell me what's bothering my angel" he coaxed, pulling her onto his lap.

Her eyes watered and she brushed away a few escape tears, swallowing thickly and letting out a shaky breath. Alex turned her around so she faced him, "Please don't do that, don't cry my angel." I watched as she began to sob and cling to him. "I want to forgive you Alex b-but I…I'm so mad at you! I'm s-so hurt Alex I'm so hurt!" I stood up and left, not wanting to witness their couple feud. I went outside and treated myself to a smoke. I was outside for about eight or nine minutes when she came out smiling.

I don't know what Alex said or did but it worked

As if nothing had ever happened they were back to being the golden couple, with her sitting on his lap nuzzling up to him and him tickling her and blowing raspberries on her neck. It really made you wish that it all wasn't so _fake_ you know? But while her eyes sparkled with love and adoration his were always empty and cold. They only sparkled or shined when he was planning something bad. She started rambling on about their future wedding. She even suggested I be the best man. Alex whispered something in her ear and she nodded, "I'll see you later okay?" she gave me a quick hug.

My stomach turned. I really hated it when she smiled at me or hugged me, it just made me feel even more horrible that I didn't have the decency to warn her about him. But I doubt she would have believed me and Alex would find out I'd tried and well let's not think about that shall we? I watched them leave and counted slowly to one hundred and then walked out to. That's when I heard the muffled sounds of conflict from the alley way.

I got closer but stayed hidden

"Shut up. Shut your sodding rot you gloopy malenky bitch. I'm sick of you like whoring thyself to others all the time. I bet thou aren't even a pure little flower are you? You've probably spread your legs for every chelloveck in this town. Viddy at Uncle Alex when he's govoreeting to you, right right?"

"How dare you! I can't believe how disgusting and horrible you're being Alex and _you're_ the one who cheated on _me_ you son of a bitch!" the echo of his backhand sent chills down my spine and knocked her into the brick wall holding her burning cheek. She'd probably never been hit by anyone in her entire life. Her face was frozen in shock, and slowly tears oozed from her eyes and her lips started to tremble. He had her in an embrace not a moment later, stroking her hair while she sobbed.

"Appy polly loggies, my love. I got carried away, I'm so sorry. Don't cry my angel, I promise I'll never hurt you again. You just got me so bezoomny. Come now, don't be fearful of your beau who like loves and cherishes you. You're my entire world, I would surely snuff it without you darling."

I sighed and closed my eyes swallowing thickly, now there was no denying it or pretending that he was actually changing for her. And I knew that this was only the beginning.

* * *

**Please Review**


	4. Dec 15th 1970--Jan 5th 1970

All the Jagged Pieces: Pete Tarn

Thank you so much DemonBarber14, Weasley, and Bibliophilechild for your reviews they were wonderful to read :D

**Trigger Warnings** for this chapter: Emotional/Verbal and Physical Abuse

I went on date last night with a gorgeous and incredibly sweet boy who treated me wonderfully and I'm still on cloud nine. I can't stop smiling :D I felt so comfortable and at ease with him, I hope he wants to hang out again soon! So I'm sorry if this chapter lacks my usual darkness I'm just so elated right now I feel like singing :3 And today I saw The Wizard of Oz in Imax theaters and it was glorious!

* * *

**December 15****th**** 1970—January 5****th**** 1970**

{Dec 15th 1970 7:18 pm The Duke of New York}

"Alex, sweetie, I have some exciting news" Rosemar

y broke the silence during an afternoon lunch at the Duke. We all looked at her, her expression more nervous than excited. She was wearing a long white coat with light pink heart-shaped buttons and a ruffled collar. She was wearing pale pink thick leggings with white fur-trimmed boots and her hair was swept to the side in a perfectly done up braid. She never dressed badly, "every moment of everyday is a moment to be fabulous" she used to say.

She played with the heart shaped buttons on the ruffled sleeves of her coat as she mustered up the courage to tell him her exciting news. "I sent in some designs to the Elizabeth Academy of Fashion Design in New York and…Maxwell Kingsley just wrote to me saying that um…I'm too young to be a student but he really loved my ideas and he thinks I'll be a great designer somebody and he…he's invited me to attend the annual Elizabeth Fashion Show in April. Maxwell Kingsley has personally invited me, Alex! I'm going to a real fashion show in New York City"

As she talked her nervousness gave way to her bubbly excitement. She was smiling and giggling with happiness. I had no idea who Maxwell Kingsley was but apparently he was an important guy. "That's awesome, Rose" I offered after a few moments of silence. Alex's expression was unreadable. "And you've already accepted the invitation?" he asked, taking out and lighting a cigarette while she shifted herself on his lap to get more comfortable. "Well yes, Alex. I'm sorry I didn't talk to you baby but I was just so excited, we could go together" she said hopefully. We were sitting in a restricted booth, away from the eyes of other diners.

"And what makes thou believe for even a minoota that I would go with a worthless malenky bitch like you?" he bit angrily at her, his eyes on fire. "Alex please calm down. This isn't necessary" he brought his cane down across her thighs so fast and hard it was a blur. Her shriek of pain was muffled by his hand, fingernails digging into her cheeks.

"And pray tell me, my darling, why he would invite a gloopy insignificant twat like you to a fashion show in New York? Look at these…" he slammed her notebook open and tore a design out carelessly, she whimpered angrily. "…viddy real close at your; dare I call them…designs. Fucking laughable they are. These are fucking hideous." He'd let go of her and she wrenched herself away, grabbing her notebook and curling herself over it crying. "Be quiet. You're so annoying" he snapped at her. I watched as he grabbed her possessively around the waist and pulled her against him, "Stop that gloopy boo-hooing or I'll really give you something to cry about you sodding little bitch" he growled at her

And that was the first time I saw her look scared of him. I'd seen her like angry and hurt but never scared, it was chilling to see. She struggled to calm herself down and he kissed the top of her head, rubbing her arm real sweet like. "Oh darling darling darling, I'm sorry. You just made me so bezoomny, we both know it's your fault righty right? Being so selfish like, yes?" he grabbed her face and gave her a kiss. "I guess I…I should have thought of you first, I'm sorry Alex"

{Dec 26th 1970 11:13 pm Pete's House/Bedroom}

I'll admit that Christmastime was always my favorite time of year, especially (but not surprisingly) when I was a small lad. Alex didn't care much for Christmas, sure he liked getting things but he'd never gotten any of his friends or his parents a gift. And Rose was no exception. She bought his mom a pearl necklace, his father a new pair of leather Italian shoes, she bought me a leather bound notebook with my name printed on it and a message on the inner front cover that read "To Pete—one of my greatest friends; love now and forever, Rose" she bought Georgie some Garrett Blue albums and Dim a few books on Astrology and Greek Mythology.

She didn't mean that in a taunting or ha-ha way, she saw something in dumb old Dim that nobody else saw. And when I started actually listening to him I realized that while he wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed he was smart in his own way. He questioned things that nobody else would, I still remember him reading those books and becoming lost in them. You must be wondering how he turned out. You already know he became a cop, well that didn't work out for him. He's a professor now.

No. you did not misread that. Dimitri Phillips became a professor of Greek History. I sat in one of his classes but didn't say hello to him, I don't think he ever saw me. But he was one of those funny vivacious teachers, years of being bullied hadn't completely broken him. But he wasn't innocent by any means, none of us were. Especially not Alex. The only innocent one was Rosemary.

Rosemary bought Alex a few gifts. She bought him a new Beethoven tape with extra songs, she bought him a new bowler hat because the hem of his was starting to fray, she bought him a book about the history of classical music. And he gave her nothing in return. I remember how hurt she was by that. But she didn't say anything about it (at least not to me). When she and Alex visited me on the day after Christmas, I saw the bruises on her wrists. She had bags under her eyes but she smiled like everything was fine.

{Jan 5 1970 6: 45 pm Pete's House/Bedroom}

The phone was ringing. My parents weren't home, they hardly ever were. "Hello?" I said rubbing the last traces of an accidental nap. "P-Pete?" a small timid voice breathed. "…Rosemary?" there was a few minutes of silence and I realized she was crying. My stomach tightened. "He's really angry" she wailed softly, "He's so angry Pete. I can't calm him down!" her voice trembled with anxiety and distress. "I'll come over okay? I'll try to reason with him" I heard the sound of glasses shattering and tables turning over. The symphony of Alex's warped mind, the sound of his beloved ultra-violence.

I walked for fifteen to twenty minutes, dreading what was to come. I knocked on his door, his parents weren't home either. "Alex, brother? It's me, it's Pete" I called to him and there was a few long minutes before the door was violently wrenched open. Alex was holding a crying Rosemary's wrist in a painfully tight grip, twisting it at and odd angle that must have felt excruciating for her. I swear I could hear the bones snapping. The harder she struggled to release herself the tighter his grip became. "Leave Pete, this is between my dama and me. Right Right?" his eyes were on fire and I was a coward.

_Don't leave me alone with him_. Her eyes begged me. I turned my back on her, you're looking at me with such disgust now. You think I'm a monster to just leave her like that. You're right. So don't fucking be like me, alright? Don't turn your back.

My fingers trace the letters of the tiny note she wrote on my notebook. "To Pete—one of my greatest friends…" tears fill my eyes but I blink them away. She was only fifteen years old when she died you know. She hadn't even had the chance to experience her sweet sixteen. She'd had it planned out since she was nine years old. She never knew what it was like to make love with someone who loved her, someone who would be gentle. She only knew pain and horror and blood stained bed sheets.

She never became a designer. She never got married or had children. She never saw Barbra Streisand in concert or went to a fashion show in New York City. She was a girl with so many dreams and love in her heart for everybody and her last months of life on this earth were spent in pure hell. And everyone just wants to move and forget about it because if they faced it head on they'd have to admit that they'd fucked up. People heard the screams coming from the depths of the old theater and never reported them. I saw it with my own fucking eyes and I didn't do anything.

Poor Rosemary Berlin, she was an angel lost in a world full of devils. I don't think I was an angel, maybe one with his eyes glued open and his wings clipped off.

* * *

**Please Review**


	5. Jan 10th 1971

All the Jagged Pieces: Pete Tarn

Thank you so much DemonBarber14, Weasley, and Bibliophilechild for your reviews they were wonderful to read :D

**Trigger Warnings** for this chapter: Emotional/Verbal and Physical Abuse. Forced Oral Sex. Humilation.

* * *

**January 10****th**** 1971-January 16****th**** 1971**

On January 5th I turned my back on an innocent girl, leaving her to the mercy of a sadistic monster. And I was feeling nauseas with terror as the days dragged on without any sign that she was okay. I was a coward, I couldn't stand up to Alex. I was too weak. And who would believe me anyway? It wasn't until the tenth of January that I saw her again. I was walking to the library when she bumped into me, her expression was one of anger, hurt, and sadness. "Rose…" I stammered, trying to find some way to tell her to make her understand how sorry I was. "I don't want to hear it" she hissed, wiping away tears before they could escape and roll down her cheeks. "Did he hurt you badly?" I asked, quite stupidly.

She laughed a sharp and jagged sound that teetered on the edge of a sob. "What do you think?" I didn't know what to say and she pushed past me, "Have you two broken up?" I asked, unable to hide the layer of hope covering my voice like a silk veil. She looked down at her feet, she knew the answer I was expecting and hoping for, she knew the ideal answer but she couldn't give that answer. "He was…he was really very sorry. And it was my fault, you know." I swallowed the lump in my throat, god her voice sounded so dead and calculated those were Alex's words in her mouth and they sounded so ugly.

"He's expecting me soon, I have to go"

I grabbed her arm and she recoiled so violently she knocked into the bookshelf, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you or anything" I tried but she was already hurrying away. I was left standing alone, her once sparkling eyes were so empty now…no not empty; that wasn't the right word. Dead, Broken, Scared, Lost, Hopeless, Desperate….yeah, that about sums it up. They didn't sparkle anymore; the once dreamy, sweet, and romantic sparkle in her eyes was gone. God, I fucking hated him. I hated Alex so much it made my insides burn.

All of us went out to the Duke, and I had to avoid looking directly at her as she sat close to him. I knew how possessive he was and if I looked at her in a certain way or too long, she would suffer for it later. I was trying, even in the most subtle and cowardly ways, to keep her safe. "Come, Come, Come now Petey old boy; what seems to trouble you this fine fine nochy, oh my brother? Tell your great bolshy droog and leader, yes? I'm all ears" he knew, he fucking knew why I was sulking. I could see the bruises on her wrists, the way she stared straight down at her shaking hands and silently prayed that he wouldn't hurt her _too_ badly tonight. I recognized that look.

That was the way my mother looked

"Oh I viddy it now, as clear as an azure sky in the deepest summer. It seems that little Pete has a sladky like crush on my dama friend here; isn't that right Pete?" Dim and Georgie wolf-whistle and make other obnoxious gorilla-esque sounds while Rosemary and I exchanged frightened looks, I opened my mouth to reply but he spoke over me; standing up and pulling Rosemary to her feet roughly. "Appy polly loggies, little droogies of mine, but this malenky devotchka belongs to me and only me. I've got her well trained, don't I sweetheart?" he sneered at her, when she didn't reply he grabbed a fistful of her hair and slammed her sideways into the wooden beams; the side of her banged violently against the wood and was accompanied afterwards by the ape like laughter of Dim and Georgie.

"Why don't we show these fine chelloveck just how much of a dobby malenky devotchka thou are for your great bolshy Uncle Alex, yes? On your knees love"

I won't go into detail, but in case you were wondering; we were all sitting in a private booth and while you might think that someone would have heard Rosemary's muffled sobs and the ugly jagged laughter of three men laughing and tormenting her; nobody would have helped. Because it was none of their business and she probably did something to deserve it anyway. I watched in disgust and pity as Alex forced her to fellate him in front of his friends. He was rough, as was to be expected and she was obviously and painfully unwilling to participate. She pushed at his thrusting hips, even scratched at him and screamed as loud as she could for him to stop it; no more; get away; please.

Obviously, I can't tell you how she felt on that floor with a penis shoved down her unwilling throat while these men shouted obscenities at her. But I can tell you that she was terrified and humiliated, "Almost there darling" he said in a deep husky voice, laced with dark lust. And no less than thirty seconds later, his cum was seeping from her bruised and battered mouth. I cringed when I saw the bruises forming on her mouth, fuck I hadn't realized he was being that violent with her. She started trying to crawl away and he brought his cane swinging down to slam into the small of her back, she collapsed with a sharp cry of pain. Alex picked her up and dropped onto the table

"How about we show my inferiors here how good of a whore you truly are, spread those legs darling right right?"

* * *

Please Review


End file.
